ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ensemble Stars! Master Guide
This version of the guide is up to date as of August 2018. The only section that has not been completely updated is the Scout section, simply because we have not had a Story Scout release with the new Scouting UI. Please let me know if there is anything that needs to be changed! --User:Hotoritadase Ensemble Stars is a card collecting game that requires simple strategy, but leans mainly towards interaction with the characters and stories. A key feature of the game is that, unlike many idol-themed games, it is not a rhythm game. According to the creators, they wanted to make a game that did not involve "skill" per se, but rather was able to played and enjoyed by anyone. As such, the main focus is the story of the game--hence the simplistic nature of the gameplay. Learning to strategically use your resources and time, in order to maximize your cards' strengths and optimize your teams, is they key to success in Ensemble Stars. Of course, luck is a component of the game, as it is with most card collecting games of this nature. This guide serves as a compiled resource to help you understand the main mechanics of the game. If you are completely new to Ensemble Stars, and have just downloaded the app, you might want to check out Introduction to the Game first! Clicking that link will bring you to a step-by-step guide on how to complete the in-game tutorial. And, of course, if you are looking for more information on a specific mechanic, feel free to look at the Guides page! ---- The links with a # will lead you to a different heading in the page. Any other links will direct you to other pages on the wiki, or outside resources. (For example, How to Download the Game: will lead you to the first header.) Note: Some pictures have translations edited in for easier reading--they do not actually appear that way in-game. If there's any information missing, feel free to leave suggestions in the comments! How to Download the Game: Tutorial See Introduction to the Game Beginner Tasks Beginner Bonuses Navigation 'Title Screen' Home Menu (My Room) Character Screen School Map Student's Profile Page Settings App Settings Name change How to transfer Game Data to another Device How to Redeem Codes Items More information on items can be found here **NOTE: Due to the addition of Revival Events items now last till after the 3 day revival period is over. Story See Story and Yumenosaki Private Academy 'Event / Scout' Cards See Characters & Category:Cards Cards List Sorting Options Card Details |- | List of Live Skills & Lesson Skills List of cards by Lesson Skill & Live Skill (This is outdated by the way) A more detailed guide on Jewel drop skills can be found here. |- | Extra Info About Cards *There is a card limit of 100 cards in the game, however cards may be stored away in the album to avoid reaching the limit. *In regards to receiving duplicates of the same card, they will be automatically fused to same card and will result in a "Limit Break", where the card level increases and unlocks extra nodes in the Idol Road. **A card may only receive up to a total of four limit breaks. **Other duplicates afterwards will be turned into points and sent to the gift box. |- | How to take cards out of the Album #Go to the selected character's Student's Profile Page. #Click the "Card Album" button. #Find the card you want to take out and select it. #The card's details will be shown #Click the red button to take it out of album. :*The red button will return to back to being a "To Student's Classroom" button. |} Unit 'Unit Formation' 'Unit Skills' Produce Lessons Officially Lessons are called, "Produce Lessons," but people often just shorten it to "Lessons." Lessons are the main way to level up your cards and increase your rank. See the Lesson Category page for a detailed list of all available lessons. 'Lesson Navigation' 'Lesson Information' 'More About Lessons' 'Lesson Menu' 'Daily Lessons' |- | Daily Lessons are useful for the fact that they increase the drop rate of a specific color of jewels on a specific day. They are incredibly important to grind as there is always an unending need for jewels to increase the strength of your cards, so knowing when they come into rotation is important to make sure you have enough materials to build up your teams quickly. Note: Daily Lessons rotate at 12AM JST so keep that mind for whatever timezone you may be playing in. Days when the courses come into rotation: *'Red Jewels:' Tuesday & Friday *'Blue Jewels:' Wednesday & Saturday *'Yellow Jewels:' Monday & Thursday |- | ---- The only anomaly to daily rotating jewel courses is the Sunday course. The Sunday course is special in that it doesn't increase the drop rate of a specific color of jewels but you get 2x EXP for the same AP cost as the other daily courses. More Producer Points than usual may be gained from these courses as well. It is especially good to use this course to level up cards quickly, or to gain extra LP by leveling up your Player Rank. Just make sure not to have too weak cards in your Unit (i.e. not all level 1) as the DreamFes battles in this Lesson are especially strong. |} 'Trust' **Exact multipliers are unknown because no one has felt like counting it. All you need to know is that filling the bar to pink helps A LOT. *If you plan well you get up to two characters' trust bar to pink in a Lesson. *If you have a card with a Trust Up skill on your team and choose the maps extra well, it is possible to fill up to three characters' trust bar up to pink in one Lesson! |} 'Fever' 'Jewels' Also seen in Items Checking Total Jewel Count There are two ways to access your Jewel count. From the Main Menu, you can press on the button on the top right and receive a list. It will pop up in the center of your screen. You can also see your total Jewel count by accessing it through a card. #Tap the Card menu button at the bottom of the screen. #Tap any card to see their details. #Tap the Advance (yellow button) to see their Idol Road. #Tap the bottom-left button underneath the card's Total stats. #The window that slides in to the right are your total Jewel count. |} 'Missions' Mission Tips |} 'Mini Events' See Mini Events for a list and translation of all the Mini Events with the correct options. 'Intimate Events (Touch Events)' *''See the Intimate Events page for a list and translation of all the Intimate Events with the correct options.'' *''For a simple chart of all the correct points to touch see here.'' Dream Idol Festival (PvP) As of November 25, 2016 Dream Idol Festivals (DreamFes for short) have been revamped. Participating in DreamFes now give Yumecoins (Used to unlock 90 seconds of background music that can be bought in the shop) & Diamonds as rewards. See the Dream Festival page for more information. Management Management is a feature in the game that allows you to level up cards, gain affection points, and collect jewels and Yumecoins. It can be accessed by clicking the orange button on the Home Menu. For more detailed information on Management, including a full tutorial and list of courses, see the Management Guide. Scouting See Scouting for a page of the current ongoing scouts Limited Scout= Officially it is called "Campaign Scout". Also commonly called Gacha Scout/Box or Event Scout/Box. Occurs 1 day before an Event starts & ends at the same time the Revival Event period does (about 4 days after the main Event ends). *This Scout will have cards that follow a specific theme and story. **There will always be one new 5★ & 4★ card with this scout as well as two new 3★ cards; all of which will come with story nodes that follow the story of this particular scout. **Generally only the 5★ & 4★ card will get new outfit nodes. It is very rare for the 3★ cards to get new outfits. *During the Event running the same time as this gacha, cards in this scout will have 2x their normal stats when used in Event Lives as well as give a little amount of bonus points. See #Scouting Bonuses in the Event Guide for more details. **If you are participating in a Revival Event during this period, the gacha bonus will be active during it too. *In this specific Scout, the new cards will have a boosted chance of appearing. *If you happen to draw a 5★, the 5★ you will obtain will ALWAYS be from the current scout. **It is impossible to draw a previous 5★ gacha card here. *However any 4★s you draw from here will have a 50% chance of being the current gacha 4★. The other 50% can be any of the Initial/Starter or Story Scout 4★. *Any cards in this scout won't be added to the main pool (Diamond Scout) till a month later. *There is a 4★ guarantee at the first 10x draw for every new Limited scout introduced. **It does not guarantee the current gacha's 4★. *Past Limited Scouting cards CANNOT be drawn from this box. See a list of past Limited Scouts here. |-| Story Intro Scout= Also called Story Scout or Introduction Scout. Usually occurs from the 26th day of the month (or 17hrs after the 2nd event of the month ends) to the 3rd or 4th day of the next month (roughly 7-8 days each). The only notable exceptions being the Valkyrie and Switch scouts. *Story Introduction Scouts usually occur every month or so and will always introduce a 4★ card of a specific character. **There will also be three new 3★ cards (of any character not necessarily relevant to the story the 4★ will have) that will appear with the addition of this scout. *Cards from this scout will not give any gacha boosts during an Event. *New characters are often the ones that will get a Story Introduction Scout some time after they are introduced to the game. *Unlike Limited Scouts they will be added right away to the main pool when they appear. *In this Scout, the new cards will have a boosted chance of appearing. **Cards from past Story Scouts also have a chance of appearing; however, cards from past Limited Scouts do not. See a list of past Story Introduction Scouts here. |-| Diamond Scout= Also referred to as Regular Scout/Box. *The normal scouting pool where all gacha cards eventually go, in this box you can draw from a pool of only 3★, 4★, & 5★ cards. **4★ & 5★ cards only have a small chance of appearing. *For the first 10x Scout of every new month, there will be a 4★ or above guaranteed. Cards from Limited Scouting are usually put in the Diamond Scout pool after a span of 2-3 events (~1 month). *When it is a Character's Birthday, scouting in this box will have a 5x rate up for that character. **Birthday Scouts will not only contain cards of the birthday character but of other characters too. ****That 5x is added to the faction of all cards not the overall chance percentage. You can read a detailed thread about this on Reddit here. But TD;LR if you're a casual player its not very worth it to scout for the Birthday Boy in their Birthday box. This is not saying it's impossible to get the Birthday Boy it's just still a very low chance. |-| 3★ Producer Point Scout= *In the 3★ Producer Point Scout, only 3★ and 4★ cards may be drawn from this scout. **A 4★ card only has a very small chance of being scouted. *It takes 10,000 Producer Points to scout once, and allows the player to draw 10x at one time for 100,000 Producer Points. Note: There is no difference in rarity rates whether you scout once or 10x in the scout. There are also no rarity guarantees either. Beginners are encouraged to scout in this box to build up their teams. |-| Producer Point Scout= Often shortened to PP Scout. *In a Producer Point Scout, only 1★, 2★, 3★ (very small chance), and a extremely small chance (.02%) of 4★ cards may be drawn from the scout. *It takes 100 Producer Points to scout once, and allows the player to draw 10 at a time for 1000 Producer Points. 'How to check Scouting History' Character's Birthday Events Revival Events For now please see here for an explanation of Revival Events. Other Campaigns Click the banner to see the pages ''See Special Campaign category page for a list of past campaigns. '' Additional Resources The Enstars Reddit has some great strategy guides on their site, see their master post of them here. Some notable ones are: *Beginner's Event Guide *Event Survival Guide *Jewel Grinding Guide Other Links Category:Game Guides